Sleuthing for Sasuke
by Never Thought Never
Summary: She walked into my office as calm as any canary I'd ever seen. I wondered what she was going to ask for. In this Naruto plays the role of a detective which is approached by Sakura. What will the dame ask for only if Naruto knew. Rated M for future yaoi and cursing
1. Chapter 1

Detective Naruto

A beautiful doll walked into my office. She was surprisingly calm for a woman coming to a detective agency. The lady had pink hair that came to her shoulders and she was flat chested as well. Overall my assessment she was cat. She appeared to be in touch with the now. She didn't really impress me though. Even though she didn't have my respect she had my attention. My business was bad so I needed the help even if the job was to find a lost pet. Then the dame approached my desk and asked "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah doll you're in the right place. So what can I do for a little lady like you?"

"I have a case for you."

"Well I figured as much considering you're here."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I want you to find a boy."

"You're going to be more specific ma'am."

The young lady handed over a folder of information that all nicely wrapped up in rubber bands. I'm I slightly saddened to admit I struggled with the bands. I can only imagine what the lady thought of me after that display.

"So you want to find one Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes sir, I believe all the information you need should be in that packet."

"Miss you may hate me after I ask this question but I must. Why do you want me to find this Sasuke Uchiha?"

Then dame headed dropped down and it became obvious to me she was in love with this boy. I could see why he had nice hair and a good complexion. Yet I still wondered exactly why was she looking for him? I had to ask.

"Miss."

"Haruno."

"Miss Haruno, can you tell me why you're looking for this boy?"

"Well Mr. Uzumaki I need you to find this because he has run away from home."

"Miss Haruno do you know why he left?"

"No. It's just another reason for you find him. I need to know why he left."

"I see. Well, I promise to find this kid for you ma'am. Now let my assistant show you the exit."

My assistant was the beautiful Hinata Hyugaa. She had long hair that was purple and her eyes were gray she was the only thing that kept me going through the slow days. She was now escorting my newest client now to research this Uchiha kid.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at my desk where the folder was stationed. I knew this was going to be long case so I couldn't wait until the morning. I opened the folder and the first thing I read is he has left town. All I could think to myself was why in God's green Earth did I take this case. I knew the kid didn't want to be found which only made it worse, because if the kid didn't want to be found he wouldn't. I no other choice but to bring this kid back. I had bills to pay and mouths to feed. My entire company and my employees count on me. So it wasn't just my hide at risk but Miss Hyugaa as well. I studied the folder and all of its information for hours not coming up with any possible places for the kid to run that was still in the Land of Fire.

So again my search for viable places for the kid to be was increased to all nations. The good news is the boy couldn't have gotten too far because the report said it only been three days since he had left the village. Luckily for me considering it had only been three days which meant he had only a few places he could be. I almost immediately ruled anything to the West because it was hostile territory. Which left Sasuke Uchiha with three places where he might still be alive the Sound Village, Waterfall Village, and the Land of Hot Water. Now I dismissed the idea of the Waterfall Village because in the report that Miss Haruno gave me said she'd notified the village leader of Sasuke's disappearance and that the leader was a friend of theirs so he would have the village on look out. So he had two places he could be the Sound Village and the Land of Hot Water. That was enough work for the day I would begin my search for Sasuke Uchiha tomorrow.

I walked of my office and to the front desk was my front desk lady and task coordinator sat. I looked over at her walked up to the doll and said "I'm going to cut out for the night. You should probably take the rest of night off as well Miss Hyugaa."

"I just might Mr. Uzumaki."

"You make sure you do."

I walked over to the coat rack we had standing just inside the door. I grabbed my orange coat that had the color blue over my shoulders. When I walked outside the frigid air wrapped around me covering me like a blanket. I walked through the heart of town to my favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. I order my favorite Spicy Miso Ramen. I always thought well with a full stomach, then again I didn't know many people who didn't. I paid for the ramen then headed back towards my house. I opened my door the room was goopy. This place was not good with empty ramen cups on the floor and an un-made bed. I hung my jacket onto my coat rack and then began to pick up the trash that was everywhere. The trash can was overflowing with garbage when I was done picking up. I went over to my bed laid down and slept.

I awoke the next morning to a shower and all the fancy stuff then grabbed my jacket and headed back to my office. I was the first one here for the first time in months. I grabbed the key form my pocket and unlocked all of the three doors I had under my name. I looked at the folder that Miss Haruno had given me and placed it onto a shelve as I picked up all the papers that were cluttering my desk. Within seconds of me finishing my assistant entered the room.

"What can I do you for Miss Hyugaa?"

"Sir, I came to remind you of your schedule."

"Oh yeah, so what do I got to do today doll?"

"Well obviously work on the Haruno case. Speaking of which do you know you have a meeting with her in your office today?"

"Now I do doll."

"And that appears to be all you have today."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There she went the dame of my dreams walking out of my office. She looked top notch today. I loved watching the way she swayed when she walked. Then in the middle of my day dreams she shut the door.

Well looked like it was time to get back to work. I studied the folder over and over no new information was coming up and I had no chance of narrowing down the possible places he could be. I have it narrowed down to two lands but those places are huge. I just need to hope I can get more information from Miss Haruno today. Then just as I completed that thought entered the pink haired girl.

"Well speak of the devil."

"I'm sorry what do you mean Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Please call me Naruto. Oh, and never mind what I said."

"Okay Naruto. Have you made any progress with my case?"

"I would like to say so. I've constricted down where he could be into two lands."

"Which two?"

"The Land of Hot Water and the Sound Village."

I noticed when I said Sound Village her body language dropped into a depression.

"So he's in the Sound Village then?"

"From your two choices it's the most likely."

"Why's that Miss Haruno?"

"Well he recently ran into a man named Orochimaru, and he was the Sound Village."

"Orochimaru, well then it's less likely he left and more likely he was taken."

"What makes you come to that decision Naruto?"

"Orochimaru has been a part of many missing persons cases. No one has been able to convict him though."

"Why is that Naruto?"

"Well ma'am to be simply put nobody can ever find him."

Her face grew troubled and all positive vibes left her body. Her head dropped and she began to cry.

"But don't you worry. I'll find our Sasuke yet."

"Will you really." Said the dame in a sobering manner

"I can guarantee it ma'am."

"I want to thank you for taking this case Naruto."

"You're welcome now I've got a lot of work to do. So if you don't mind."

I gestured to the door but she didn't seem to get it. So I walked up to the door opened it for her and then she left.

Well I knew what the rest of my night was going to be like studying on Orochimaru. I needed to know all I can about this fiend if I'm going to bring back Sasuke in one piece and collect my money. Well it looks like I'm back to the barracks and the old drawing board.


	3. Chapter 3

To be truthful I knew all I needed to about Orochimaru. I was just stalling so I could go tomorrow. Here I'm wondering why don't get business. I know why I don't because I'm lazy. I peeped a look out my door at Hinata and thought to myself what would she want me to do. I looked down at the file I knew were the last sighting of Orochimaru was so I knew exactly where this Sasuke character was. Why wasn't I going was the question I was asking myself. Orochimaru would be a difficult opponent to get past but he does need to be taken down. I mean think of the amount of money I could get for trapping Orochimaru for the police officers. That's it I going after this sleazebag. I'm going to bring down the most widely known pedophile.

I walked out of my office with a fire in my eyes. Then Miss Hinata stopped me and asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm starting my job to find Sasuke Uchiha."

"Very well then. Shall I close down the agency for the next couple of days?"

"Do as you wish Miss Hyugaa."

I continued past my assistant and to the coat hanger and slipped into my coat. I exited the door and my journey began then and there. All I could do is wish I could come back in one piece to my people. I tucked the file into a pocket inside my coat and began to walk to the Hokage's Mansion. The Hokage was a mayor of sorts just with more legislative powers. The reason I was headed here was because I needed to get approval to leave the village. It was turning out to be a rather misty day. I could barely see five feet in front of me. I knew I had chosen the worst day to begin a "witch hunt." I eventually reached my destination it only took an extra 15 minutes because of the mist.

I walked past the guards and into the mansion so I could get my authorization. I walked to the top of the building and opened the last door and entered. When I looked up to the Hokage it was a woman. The dame had long blonde hair and boobs bigger than Hinata's. The woman appeared to be around the age of 35 or 40. The blonde haired lady turned her chair around and asked "What can I help you with?"

I mumbled under my breath "A few things," then I spoke up and said "I need a permit to leave the village on official business."

"What is your business?"

"I've taken a missing persons case."

"Who's the missing person?"

"A boy named Sasuke Uchiha."

The lady's eyes became wide and focused on me. Then she said "You mean the one that had the run in with Orochimaru?"

"According to my reports yes ma'am."

"You think you know where he is?"

"I don't think ma'am I know."

The blonde turned her chair around pulled out a giant wood handle. She told me to bring out my wallet. I did as the lady said and pulled out my wallet then I opened it. She took the wood handle and slammed it on my wallet. A stamp that read approved was on it. I thanked the lady and walked out of the door.

I wondered why her eyes became huge when I said Orochimaru. I realize he is one of the most wanted in all of the Great Nations. My only thought was he couldn't be that bad, or I at least hoped not.


	4. Chapter 4

I took off from the village ready to backpack out of the village. I saw a mysterious figure standing by the gate. I wondered if whoever it was waiting on me or someone else. I walked towards the shadowy figure with my kunai in pocket and ready to fling. When I arrived the mist had thinned out a small amount and I was able to see the person. I was relieved to notice that it was the dame that worked in my office. Yes, it was none other than Miss Hinata Hyugaa. I was happy to see a familiar face just before I left. Yet I was suspicious, because why would she be here. More importantly what was so important that she felt she had to stop me from proceeding? I walked up to the young girl and asked "What's up doll face?"

She looked up to me and said "I just wanted to say goodbye. This may be the last time we see each other."

"Don't you worry little bit, I'll see you soon. I'll only be gone for a little while."

"What will I do while you're gone?"

"I don't know. You could be a working lady, showgirl, or waitress. You got the face for anything doll."

The girl blushed I found it kind of funny how it only takes a few words to change a person's mood. People are weird creatures. I slanted my head and kissed Miss Hinata on the cheek then took off for the Sound Village.

I made my way out of the village and I knew it was going to be a long and complicated journey. I mean just finding Orochimaru's hideout was going to be difficult enough. Anbu Black Ops couldn't even trace down a fiend which meant he had to be pretty elusive. Then once I arrived at his layer if I can find it I have to find this Sasuke Uchiha kid. And only he knows if he wants to leave. So I could be putting my life on the line for someone untouchable and unreachable by light. I have to convince him but how.

How, it was the only question in my mind with every obstacle I could think of? Too much floated around in my mind what would I do if this happened and then this happened. I had to many "what ifs" bouncing around causing doubt in my mind. The doubt led to insecurity and so on and so forth. Yet, no matter how hard I tried to repress those thoughts they would resurface. Rear their ugly face and even slightly intimidate me. My inner critic was getting the best of me and I can't allow that. I'll die if I do.

I made my way down the trail but the entire time I was looking over my shoulder. I look to the left to the right and turned around to look at what was behind me. Still even with these periodic checks I felt like someone or something was following me. This uneasy feeling wasn't new to me but I've never had it be quite this intense. I felt like an aura was surrounding me it was smothering me and killing me little by little. I shook it off and thought it was just nerves. I was eventually able to shake these feelings but not until I stopped for the night.

Once entering the hotel I paid for the room for the night and headed up to my assigned room. I entered the musty cavern. I was disgusted by it until I saw a small fridge. I opened the fridge and a bottle of sake was in there. I t was full and just asking for me to drink it. So I did just that I'd like to say I was macho and it didn't knock me flat but it did. I fell into my bed back first. It actually kind of hurt the spring mattress hurt. Though I guess it didn't matter considering I was asleep within minutes of lying down.

I woke up with the worst headache I'd ever felt. I wasn't really a heavy drinker but I needed it last night. To rid of the pain I slipped into the shower and put the water on hot. Then when I was done I grabbed a glass of water and slip in a pill into to it. Within minutes my headache was gone and I set to trek off into the investigation again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long but I went on vacation and didn't have internet so I apologize for how long it's bee. Hope you enjoy!_

I made my way out of the hotel and back on the road. I figured I was about 50 miles away from the Sound Village boarder. So I started off on my trip again and within minutes of walking that nagging feeling came back to me. I hated this feeling it felt wrong and off. I knew I was being followed but my question was by whom.

With my coat on and mind set on getting to the boarder of the Sound Village by day's end I knew I was ready. My walk was going through the woods with unfortunately no beaten trail. I couldn't stand walking through and almost tripping over roots every other step. The woods were nice, quiet, and peaceful. I liked that about them but I was deathly afraid of snakes and every time I looked around I saw snake holes. I was just waiting for one to pop out so I could kill them. I was hoping if I killed one I could ward off the others. Like I've already killed one of your kind what's to stop me from killing the rest of you. But I had no such luck, which I guess was good luck because that meant I didn't run into any snakes. I came upon a town about half way to the boarder so I stopped for lunch.

I entered into a ramen shop. It was like a home away for home for me. The ramen shop gave me good vibes. They also made some pretty good ramen; I would recommend them to most people. I looked around the shop and down the aisle was a lady with red hair and a bandana wrapped around the top of her head. She was wearing these long stripper boots that were black and a purple belt. She was pretty in her own kind of way. She looked back at me so I looked away from her but she walked over to me. She sat down next to me and asked "Can I help you with something?"

"No ma'am, well not unless you know where Orochimaru is?"

The lady's eye brows raised and she asked "Now why would a kid like you go looking for a man like Orochimaru?"

"Well doll, to be honest I'm a detective and I searching for a boy."

"What's the boy's name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well it just so happens that I do know a little about Orochimaru's whereabouts."

"Really well how did you fall upon this information?"

"I'm a prostitute for him. My names Tayuya; he uses me to make money for him."

"Well isn't this just the coincidence I need."

"I could help you find him."

"Now why would you do this ma'am?"

"Because sir I don't like to be used."

"Well take me to his lair then."

"There is just one problem."

"What could that be?"

"Well I haven't made any money today…"

"I see where this is going ma'am. I don't think I want to do business with you."

I began to walk up and out of the shop when she grabbed my shoulder. I looked at her face she looked as innocent as a child. The problem was I didn't know if I could trust her, there was just something off but I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I'll tell you what doll. I'll give you twenty now and fifty when we're there. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me."

She took my money and began to lead me towards Orochimaru lair or at least she said she was. I walked behind Tayuya making sure that she couldn't stab me in the back in the literal since. I watched her from behind I could tell she was beautiful one point in time. Let me tell you though she had one nice ass. This gave me just another reason to stay behind her. I think she knew I was checking her out because every time I spent more than a few seconds looking at her she began to sway her hips. I think she was trying to message me subliminally. We had come to the Sound Village boarder so she wasn't a complete idiot. I was happy to see that but it was almost pitch black so I checked us into a room.

I walked into the room and l fell onto the bed. I was so relieved that I was finally going to get to sleep after walking for a little over 50 miles. On the bed where silk sheets for some reason they gave us the honeymoon suite. The room was colored red everywhere I felt I was closer to a terrible murder scene then a romantic place. Then again red is often associated with lust so I see what they were implying. I looked around and Tayuya was nowhere to be found. I lay up and looked around for her. Then when I looked over to the restroom she walked out. She was completely naked so I looked directly at her. I think my jaw may have dropped. She looked at me and asked "Do you like what you see?"

"Well you're stunning doll face."

Tayuya blushed and looked at me with bedroom eyes. I knew what she wanted but I wasn't going to give it to her. She came and laid down right next to me a stretched. I looked at her and asked "What are you doing?"

"I thought we could have some fun."

"We will not being having any "fun" with you, sorry doll."

"Oh come on don't be such a spoil sport."

"Put your clothes on now! I know we're sharing a bed but we won't be doing any activities."

"Do I have to put clothes on I don't sleep well in them?"

"Fine you don't have to wear clothes but don't get any ideas, okay."

"Fine, I'll be a good little girl."

Now you see it's not like I wasn't tempted in fact I thought I was going to take her up on her offer. Luckily for me I had some self restrain most people I know would have just dived in. I went to the bathroom and changed into some different clothes for sleeping. I went back to the bed and Tayuya was flat out sleeping. I kissed her on the forehead and slipped into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and Tayuya was up and moving around. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. I got up out of the bed and felt a draft. My clothes had been stripped off. I was completely naked and looked to Tayuya. She looked at me and said "Just how I like you."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Then why am I naked?!"

"Oh, well the hotel offered continental breakfast and I got waffles and the syrup spilled on to your clothes."

I think I may have turned 50 shades of red after hearing her explanation. The red head looked at me and her eyes widened and said "You thought…..that we," she began to chuckle in the middle of her statement, "wow just wow. I mean I can't believe that I would do something like that."

"No. It was just…. I don't know exactly what I thought."

"Well hotshot get dressed we arrive at Orochimaru's today."

"Really, well that was quick."

"Well I know a shortcut or two."

"I'm glad to hear it."


	6. Chapter 6

I threw on my clothes after brushing my teeth and combing my hair. It is unfortunate that my hair stays spiky no matter how much combing I do. I considered using gel to make it stay down but then I kind of realized it's almost part of my persona.

I gathered what I needed for information on the case and Tayuya and I headed out. We walked down the nicely decorated hotel's stairwell. Well nicely decorated being a relative terms. It was more like it was interesting. I have a theory that the walls were actually just vandalized and the hotel didn't want to spend the money to paint over it. We came to the end of the stairway and stopped in the lobby. I told Tayuya to wait outside for me while I paid for the room. I wasn't exactly happy to collect the bill but Tayuya was just a cheap stripper and there was no way she had the money to pay for the room. I walked out of the hotel and was met by Tayuya as well as some other gentlemen and I got the feeling there weren't exactly friendly. To my exact suspicion they weren't on my side but they were on Tayuya's.

"So doll how much did Orochimaru pay you?"

"Well let's just say it was more than the room hun."

"I knew you were a back stabbing witch. It just comes with the territory isn't that right doll? Yeah, I guess being a useless good for nothing lowlife individual fits you. You're a bum I bet you work for him because no one in your family gave you enough hugs when you were little or could it be physical abuse."

I saw her twitch I obviously struck a nerve with my last statement. I have her weakness now just to exploit it.

"So that was it wasn't it doll. Your family beat you for not being all prim and proper. You had a loud mouth as a child and never had a boyfriend. Now your philosophy is get some get gone and you thought why not make a few bucks on the side. So you joined Orochimaru and began to work in the world's oldest profession."

Her body was shaking and she was getting angry her fists clenched up into a ball. She was prime and almost ready to snap. That's just what I need so I need one more solid shot at her character, but what to attack?

"So at least look at the bright side Tayuya. At least you can be the mob bosses most favorite little princess. I will take Orochimaru out and when I do I'm taking all you down with me."

The redhead began to giggle then turned around and began conversation with me.

"You actually think that you alone can bring down the biggest tyrant since Madara Uchiha. There is no way you can take down Orochimaru. Especially since we now have you under our custody. You're about to find out what is like to be like the people you put in jail."

"I'd rather be caged than willing bow to such a sick person."

"Shut up, you I'm going to own you when I bring you back to Orochimaru."

"It's fine I'll probably like it."

Tayuya walked up to me punched me in the stomach then knocked me on the back of the head and I was then unconscious for awhile.

I was reawakening when a small drip of water hit my forehead. I woke up in a prison like cell just like Tayuya had promised. I couldn't really tell how much room the cell provided for me. This whole section of the "jail" was poorly lit. I looked around to see if I could make out any other figures around me. It was no use though there wasn't enough light and my eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I just knew I was about to meet the crime lord himself Orochimaru.

The sound of the footsteps stopped directly in front of my cage. I heard a squeak as if the person had opened an unlubricated gate.

"Get up." Called an unfamiliar voice

"Well I believe you're obliged to give me your name if I'm to listen to you."

"Don't be stupid. You know if you keep up this attitude of yours Orochimaru will kill you."

"Just tell me your name."

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

I had found the person I had been searching for now if only I could escape with him. I obviously have to befriend this kid or I'm never getting out of here.

"So I've answered your question correct?"

"Yes, yes you have."

"Good. Now come with me Orochimaru has said he wants to meet with you."

I got up and out of the cell and walked with the Uchiha. I was really glad to get out of my cell I could finally see as there were finally torches lighting up the hallways. Sasuke was just as Ms. Haruno had said. He was a rather attractive young man I could see why Sakura was attracted to this boy. I have to gain his trust. I guess I should start a conversation if I want to befriend this guy.

"So Sasuke what brings you to Orochimaru?"

"That is none of your business."

"Sheesh, I was trying to start a conversation."

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not very big into talking so just shut up you loser."

"Loser." I said with a hint of anger in my voice

"Well yeah you got captured by Tayuya. That's pretty bad. I mean if it was Kimimaro I could understand why you fell for it but you lost it to Tayuya."

"How do you know that I had actually planned to be captured and Tayuya was just the first agent of Orochimaru that I noticed?"

"Because I've been following you."

"Following me?"

"Yeah ever since you left the village."

That explained the feeling of being watched that I felt.

"Why were you following me? I was under the impression you were already with Orochimaru."

"Oh, I was but he sent me back to catch up on the Leaf Villages movements. And I heard Sakura's voice and listened to you to discuss from outside your window."

"Well you're a sneaky little fellow aren't you?"

"Yes. We're here now just don't blow it."

"Blow what."

"Don't let Orochimaru know why you are here of course."

The boy left my side and on his way down the hallway prompted me to open the door. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to meet Orochimaru but I had to in order to stay alive and continue this crazy journey.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood outside the door of where Orochimaru was supposedly located. I put my hand on the doorknob and closed my eyes and breathed in a deep and opened the door. When I opened my eyes I saw the palest person I had ever seen. He had long black hair and purple makeup around his eyes. At least I hoped it was makeup. To his right was the woman who had betrayed me, Tayuya. I looked to the left and next to Orochimaru was another follower. This one was male and was skinny and had white hair and a mark on his forehead. The room was lit by numerous torches so I got a look at all of them. The room was also very cave like. I could even see the frozen condensation on the top of the room.

"So I hear you're here for my Sasuke." said the crime boss Orochimaru

"Actually, I came here to kill you but I figured that I would be killed on the spot by your henchmen so I lied."

"Really, well then Tayuya you're going to be in trouble later. So I have a question what makes you so sure I won't kill you now?"

"Well maybe it's because I leaked Intel to Konoha of where your operation is located."

"Wouldn't that make me want kill you sooner?"

"Well the way I look at it you kill me they definitely know where you are and if you let me go I just might tell them the info turned out to be false."

Of course I was completely bluffing I had never even leaked the information out to anyone. I had a feeling that Orochimaru was a little smarter than he liked to show. So I was risking my life on how good he was at reading bluffs. I had a sneaky feeling that was saying I am screwed.

"Well I guess you're right but what's to stop you from leaking the Intel too another village or even Konoha if I let you walk?"

"You don't know that I will but are you willing to risk your entire operation because you're scared of letting me go."

"I'll think about your little proposition until then Tayuya and Kimimaro please escort our guest back to his cell."

The two left the side of their "master" and walked to me and wrapped their arms around me and walked me out of the room. I looked back at Orochimaru one last time and he had this creepy grin on his face then the door shut. The two brought me back to my dark little prison cell where I was to be accompanied by no one. They threw me in the literal sense. The cell door shut and the door opened and was slammed shut as they left. I was alone in the dark I decided to sleep it wasn't like I was going anywhere anytime soon.

When I awoke I had a visitor the young Sasuke Uchiha. The boy had the look. He looked like he had to grow up way to fast.

"So when do I get to hear why you came to Orochimaru?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because a kid like you shouldn't be with a guy like him."

"Kid! We're the same age." Stated the Uchiha with anger in his voice

"Point taken. Now answer my question."

"I came to Orochimaru because I have problems with my family."

"Like?"

"Someone like you would never understand. You probably had a nice family life."

"Listen to me when I say I know what loneliness is."

"What could you possibly know about it?"

"I never even had parents to take care of me growing up."

The boys face began to dull as if he felt sadness.

"Look you didn't know Sasuke, don't blame yourself. So what kind of family problems?"

"From one depressing subject to another. My brother killed my entire family aunts, uncles, and even my mother and father."

"Well I guess that is a pretty messed up family life."

"Yeah."

"But that's no reason to run to someone like Orochimaru. So what's the other part of your reason?"

"Orochimaru promised me if I joined his little organization that he would help me kill my brother."

"Wait, you want the only person of your family left killed?"

"Yes, he killed the rest of my family."

"So, he is your only connection to your family and you're going to kill him. I was wrong you were just a brat back in school."

"How dare you speak to me like this!"

"How do you know he wasn't protecting you from something you didn't want to know about? DO you even know why he killed all them? Have you ever considered that there was a reason far greater than a mind like yours can handle?!"

I had left the young man speechless but even more so I had left myself all alone again. I scared away the Uchiha and could only hope that this spat wouldn't ruin my operation to get him back to Konoha. The door to my cell opened and the voice of Tayuya said "Lord Orochimaru will like to meet with you again."

"Well, tell your lord if he wants to meet he can come to me."

"That's not how it works idiot."

"Well that's not my problem. If he doesn't meet me here he can just piss off. So he better meet me here."

"And if he doesn't what are you going to do, sit here and rot your life away?"

"Maybe, I actually quite like the silence."

"Fine I'll go get Orochimaru, but if you try anything you'll be killed within an instant you know that right?"

"Yeah, now just bring the creep here."

Tayuya left to retrieve the crime lord. When she returned he was with her which I was half surprised he actually attended my conference.

"So I've been thinking about your offer." Said Orochimaru

"And your verdict?"

"I'll let you go but if there is anything that I've learned it's that these deals always come with extras. SO what do you want?"

"What do I want? Well how about a house in the better half of Konoha with a generously sized swimming pool and enough money to keep my business afloat?"

"Don't you toy with me Mr. Uzumaki."

"Fine, but I was serious on that last part. I would also like some weapons."

"What kind of weapons?"

"Kunai, trip wire, flash and poison bombs."

"How much?"

"All of it you have."

"You know I can't do that."

"Fine how about 20 of each. I have to be sure you won't just wait till I'm out of your range and then kill me."

"You're much smarter than you look. Though that isn't saying much considering you have that face."

"You're one to talk."

"I'll have your stuff ready by the end of tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine with me."

"Good."

Then Orochimaru and his posse left my cell room leaving me time to think. Which is time I have long awaited. Now I begin making my plan to take down this whole wretched oroganiztion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **I again apologize ofr taking forever but college started up so I've been pretty busy i hop you forvie me.

With Orochimaru out of my way I had some great time to sit and evaluate. Still the biggest question in my head was how to convince the Uchiha kid to dump this place with me. I know I really pissed him off earlier. How could I regain his trust? I guess the alternative would be knocking him out and running away with him. I really didn't like plan so I have to take him willingly.

"So you're actually running away from Orochimaru and not telling anybody?" said the young Uchiha while interrupting my train of thought.

"Of course I'm going to tell somebody."

"You're stupid."

"Well I could say the same of you coming to this place willingly."

"You don't know my life. In fact you don't know anything."

"Well I obviously know something I got this far."

"You act like that's a good thing."

Inside I knew he was right I had gotten myself into a predicament which most wouldn't in there nightmares would want.

"The way I see it Sasuke, is that it was meant to be. This is something we have no control over and that's what destiny is. Or maybe one day I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream."

"That's wishful thinking."

"Maybe but it beats the alternative."

"So, how do we get out of this place?"

"Well if you'd like to help I'm up to suggestions. Especially considering you know this place better than I do."

Just then Sasuke began to help me formulate a plan. Unfortunately we didn't really stay on track and things got away from their original intent. Like when I looked up at him while I was making a map out of the sand/dirt in the bottom of my cell. Our eyes met and Sasuke began to move closer and closer to me. I kind of freaked me out how close he got.

"So Naruto."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could….. oh what's the word I'm looking for. Oh yeah, that's right fuck me."

"Woah slow down there."

"What I know you can feel it too."

"Feel what Sasuke?"

"The sexual tension between us."

"I don't know if you have realized this but I'm straight."

"Well we can change that, can't we?"

"Not really I much enjoy not being gay."

"Well I'm not gay."

"What are you talking about you want to sleep with me."

"Well think of it more as bisexual or bi-curious. The point is that I want you."

"Well that's too bad, because in case you haven't noticed the world doesn't exactly revolve around you Sasuke."

"But your world could revolve around me."

"Trust me as captain and chief of my world it doesn't want to revolve around you."

"Those are just words."

"No there not."

Sasuke began to reach for me so I smacked his hands away from me.

"Oh so you like to play hard to get."

"No Sasuke you're playing easy to resist."

Sasuke out his hand on my leg and began to move up to the zipper of pants.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"No you're insatiable."

Sasuke pushed me to the ground and began to remove my clothes. He started by lifting up my shirt slowly I might add. Then he worked down at my shoes and socks. It was unfortunate for him because I hadn't washed my feet in a while. Yet somehow he was able to work through the stench. Then last but not least he slipped off my pants leaving solely my underwear. Part of me wanted to push him away yet at the same time I wanted him. It was the most peculiar thing I'd ever felt.

Sasuke slipped off my underwear and did what he wished to me. He began by enveloping my member in his mouth. God, this disgusted me but it felt so good at the same time. I knew this was going to blossom into something more. After a time that was all too long Sasuke pulled away from me and my little friend. Little did I know he wanted more. He turned his ass to me baiting me to enter him so I did. The thrusting I did could only make me sicker and sicker with myself. This went against everything I was ever told.


End file.
